Emphasis has been placed upon development of techniques to improve existing methods of rapid viral diagnosis. The indirect fluorescent assay using the biotin-avidin labeled fluorescein system has continued to be a highly effective method of rapidly screening cultures for herpes antigens. Results are usually obtained within 24-72 hours. Continued efforts to improve the sensitivity of this test are being carried out. The enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay test using the capturew technique and employing the biotin-avidin linked alkaline phosphatase system has been developed. Efforts to develop a 4-5 hour test using direct application of this ELISA system to prepared slides and microtiter plates is being evaluated. A new solid phase carrier for the enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay has been developed. These microsticks are machine tooled or molded pegs of plastic or stainless steel. The use of the microsticks permits a wide selection of coating materials and affords greater control and standardization of the solid phase used in the ELISA test. Monoclonal antibodies to varicella zoster have been developedd and partially characterized as to serological reactivities and relationship to specific polypeptides and glycoproteins. Flow cytometric studies to measure immunological responses in primates have been continued. Specific monoclonal antibodies to detect the biological function of the lymphocytes of rhesus monkey cells are being developed and characterized. Correlation of commercially available antihuman T and B lymphocyte monoclonal antibodies with functional activity in several primates is being completed. Routine monitoring of tissue cultures for experimental virus studies for mycoplasma contamination continues.